


You're Really Here, Right?

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Destiny sure as hell didn't happen though, F/M, Fluffy past some angsty stuff, I want more tags but I don't want to give things away, Something has to make me feel better about losing Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: It's all real, right?  Sara's dreams get too real for comfort.





	You're Really Here, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, after seeing Wentworth's instagram message that he's shooting his last episodes as Captain Cold, I broke down. I'm hoping that he's being cryptic, but for now, I'm in panic mode and heading straight to my bubble!! I wrote this right after reading that, because dammit, I need some CC happiness!!

The light of the Oculus explosion was blinding.  But the tears in her eyes blurred it all.  She didn’t want to look, she didn’t want to see it, but she glanced up at just the wrong moment.

Everything inside of her was screaming.  Why didn’t they figure something else out?  Why didn’t they let Mick take the fall?  Why were the time bastards such bastards?  Why couldn’t they save him?

She felt faint.  It was all too much.  The room began to spin and she felt like she might be sick.  She collapsed into a jump seat and sobbed.   The others were calling her name.   All the names they called her.  “Sara!”  “Miss Lance!”  “Blondie!”

Suddenly she felt arms around her and she was being carried somewhere… perhaps her room?

Gently, she felt the bed below her.  Curling into a ball, she rolled away from the one that brought her here.  The arms didn’t feel human, so she assumed it was Ray, still in the ATOM suit.  If there was one person she didn’t want to see, it was Mr. Chipper.

The tears came again and she sobbed even harder.  It couldn’t be over.  It just couldn’t.  They had too much to look forward to.  She wanted to see what was in store for him and her.  He’d never have the chance to accept her challenge to be one hell of a thief.

She was crying so hard she couldn’t breathe.

“Sara!” someone called.  “Sara!  Dammit wake up!”

“Go away, Ray!” she yelled.

“Sara!” the voice repeated.  “Come back to me!”

Just as her rage at Ray began to build, she awoke with a gasp.

“Sara!  What the hell?  Don’t do that to me!” Leonard said, breathlessly.

“Leonard?” she squeaked.

“I’m here, assassin,” he said, pulling her close.

“Oh, you’re here.  You’re really here.  Thank God, you’re here,” she replied, touching him all over, for proof that he really was with her.

“What the hell were you dreaming about?  You were crying and screaming and it seemed like you couldn’t breathe right.  You were terrifying me!”

She was quiet, holding him with her head to his chest.  She was scared to even speak of what she saw.  “The Oculus… we didn’t get you out.”

Now it was his turn to be quiet.  “Oh.”

“It was like my heart was ripped out of my chest.”

“Canary, don’t dwell on it!  You know we all got out.  You know Raymond actually saved the day, using that big brain for once.”

“But it was so real,” Sara whispered.

“These pregnancy dreams of yours are insane.  I swear each one is more real than the last.”

“Worse than with Bianca, that’s for sure.”  She pulled back to look at him.  “You’re really here, right?”

He took her hand and kissed the wedding ring upon it.  “Real as this ring.  Real as our love.  Real as the baby in your belly and the daughter down the hall.  You, my dear assassin, are stuck with me.  I’m always gonna be here.”

She smiled.  That mushy side to Captain Cold still never failed to melt her (and surprise her) after all these years.

“Ok, ok.  You’re real.  I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s ok.  Getting 8 straight hours of sleep is overrated anyway.”

“Well, since I’m up, I might as well go to the bathroom.”

Sara swung her legs over the bed and waddled her almost 9 month pregnant self into the bathroom.

Just as Leonard saw the lights come on, he heard Sara gasp.

“Sara?!” he called.

“Len!  My water just broke!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've got a very nasty habit of shipping couples that never get to sail. I live in my bubble where they are all happy. But I think I might need a bigger bubble soon. *sigh* Anyone else want in the bubble?


End file.
